


Funny Honey

by Shortie_CollatoralDamage23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Time, F/M, Food Play, NSFW, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cute moments, slight themes of edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortie_CollatoralDamage23/pseuds/Shortie_CollatoralDamage23
Summary: A fun piece of the reader enjoying Christmas time with Nishinoya ~ he might have a little surprise up his sleeve during this festive time.My entry for the Yato December event!Discord: Shortie#9221
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu x Fem reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: December 2020





	Funny Honey

Christmas time. 

The time of year for festivity and cheer. The time of year which made you giggle and smile with joy. It never used to be like this however, most years were spent alone and christmas felt like another boring day. But when you met the love of your life Yu Nishinoya five years ago, Christmas had become your favourite time of year, all because of him. 

Because of him the two of you did so many festive things together, ice skating, baking, singing carols, the list goes on. It just all felt right with him even if the cookies from time to time did turn into a disaster. The smile never seemed to leave your face when you were with him and you loved every second of it. 

The two of you had met in college - completely different majors. Fate however had a different plan for you two as he had served you coffee one cold winter morning and it just clicked. Each day you would go to the same place, get the same coffee until he finally wrote his number on your to-go cup of coffee with a little drawing of what you assumed was a little monster - a nickname which he later began calling you since you were always the type to tease him and poke at him. He loved that side of you. In fact he loved all sides about you, because he loved you for you. 

With careful steps, you made your way toward the front door of the bungalow house that you shared with Noya for the past three years now. It was your dream home, with it’s beautiful architectural design that took your breath away at first - in a way it was like falling in love at first sight, except with a building. Growing up, you never had a proper home, never got a chance to decorate a place and call it your own. Now, Noya always made sure you got the chance to make anything at home, with his help of course. Snow had been falling on your walk home, the evidence clear as the little snowflakes were present in your hair and bobble hat that was Noya’s favourite colour orange - just like his volleyball strip in high school. Your cheeks and nose were a light shade of pink from the crisp air outside, your also orange scarf wrapped tightly around your neck in an attempt to keep warm. You knew that Noya would be warm and couldn’t wait for his cuddles, he was always warm like a hot water bottle and any chance you could get you’d be tangled with his limbs to keep warm. 

As you finally approached the front door, you stopped in your tracks, squinting at the door.  _ Was that Music?  _ Taking another second, you realised it was music blasting from inside. When you opened the door, you were met with the blaring music and hot air which made you cold skin nip slightly in irritation from the sudden temperature change. Pulling your hat and scarf off along with your coat, you hung them up on the coat hanger, slipping your shoes off and rubbing your hands together in an attempt to heat them up. You had no idea where your partner was, but you followed the blasting music which led to the kitchen. The song of choice was September by Earth, Wind & Fire and you couldn’t help but keep quiet as you stood at the entrance to the kitchen area. Your cold fingers pressing against your lips as you stiffed a laugh, noticing that Noya was dancing away in his pjs you had bought him last christmas. 

The second he noticed your shivering state his face grinned widely.    
“BABE!” He shouted over the music, making his way to you in a quick manner, the hyperness clearly showing in his actions as he hugged you, picking you up and twirling you. “BABY! YOU’RE HERE!” He was always so excited to see you, even if it had just been a few hours. Your work had finished early today since it was breaking up for the holidays, meaning you got to spend more time with Noya on the lead up to Christmas, since he was also in fact done with work at the moment. He worked for an animal shelter because he had a deep love for puppies - kittens too, but since he acted like a hyperactive puppy a lot of the time, he worked with dogs the most. When he put you down, he cupped your cheeks with his warm hands, the skin calloused from his years of volleyball along with his knees and elbows, but his cheeks were always soft to touch. “YOU’RE SO COLD!” He shouted again, causing you to laugh at his silliness as he grinned, “COME DANCE WITH ME!” Before you got the chance to respond, he pulled at your hands, making you spin before gripping your hips, getting you to sway side to side to the music. 

Laughter filled you as his actions began to get you in the mood to dance, your timing going with him as he smiled like crazy, enjoying this moment with his true love.    
  
The two of you enjoying each presence a lot, the song making you giggle as the lyrics didn’t fit with the current time of year - it was in fact not September, which you pointed out to Noya, leading to him shouting over the music again and making the comment of “IT DOESN’T MATTER WHAT TIME OF YEAR IT IS, BECAUSE YOU CAN DANCE ANY TIME OF THE YEAR TO THIS SONG!” He was being so goofy tonight, clearly in a good mood which warmed your heart, a smile painted on your lips as you continued to dance with him. 

“DID YOU KNOW THAT YOU’RE SO-” But in that moment, the music stopped playing, leaving Noya shouting for no reason. “-THAT YOU’RE SO BEAUTIFUL!” 

You giggled, poking his nose. “Why are you shouting, silly.” You teased, a pout forming on his lips. Giggling again you placed a hand on his cheek, placing your lips lightly against his. Noya’s lips pressed against yours in the same manner. It was such a simple and soft kiss, but even after years of these kisses, they still left shivers down your spine. “You’re still cold, I don’t need my little monster freezing on me now.” He whispered, pulling you in closer so your body was pressed against his warm, safe embrace. 

A smile stayed on your lips as you pressed your head against Noya’s chest, his scent filling your nose as he kept his arms securely around you. You stayed like this for a while, letting time pass as Noya used his heat to warm you up before treating you to a hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows on top. He had mastered the technique of hot chocolate making and was very proud of it, a fact that always made you giggle when you remember him announcing it one evening in such pride. Noya’s hot chocolate always made you feel at home, being your second favourite thing in the world - Noya being the first favourite thing ever. 

Sitting with Noya in the living room, the two of you excitedly spoke about all the enjoyable activities that the two of you had planned for the coming week before Christmas, topics such as baking and present wrapping filling the air as Noya became more excited by each idea that was thrown out there.    
“Babe, you wanna do ice skating this year?” He asked you, curiosity filling his eyes. You stared at the cup in your hands, your teeth grazing your bottom lip with anxious gestures. “As much as I enjoy ice skating, this time of year is just… not ideal.” You felt guilty for it, but dealing with social anxiety was hard, especially when it came to large crowds and busy places, your head filling with constant thoughts and overthinking of  _ what if  _ situations that tainted your experiences. You wished it wasn’t like this, and felt guilty that you were keeping Noya from certain activities, but the kiss on your forehead from him reassured you.    
“You know we don’t have to, my little monster. I just like to ask each year because I know it’s your favourite and I want to give you that option.” You nodded your head in appreciation to his gesture, planting a light kiss on his cheek which made you giggle as you noticed the redness appear on his cheeks, panic filling his eyes as he looked away, muttering about how you saw nothing. But of course, you were going to tease him later about it. 

Both of you cooked that night, roaming around the kitchen and working together to create a chicken stir fry that was a recipe Noya loved. You simply just loved it because it was chicken, one of your favourite meats to eat. The two of you sat on the sofa instead of the dining table tonight, enjoying the warm of the fire, Noya making you giggle with his chopsticks by making silly faces. 

Without realisation, you had both fallen asleep on the couch, your head against Noya’s chest while the christmas movie played in the background, drowning out Noya’s soft snores that left his mouth. In a state of sleepiness you felt Noya pick you up many hours later, carrying you to the bedroom you shared with him. He didn’t get into bed straight after, but your sleepy state made you not question it as it consumed you once again.    
You felt the sun shine against your face from the creak of the blinds, a yawn escaping your lips as you noticed Noya wasn’t next to you. Sitting up with a stretch, you noticed the smell of bacon fill your senses as you got up, a chuckle leaving you as you realised your cheeky partner had changed you last night into pjs. 

“LITTLE MONSTER!” Noya shouted in delight, handing you a plate of bacon and egg along with a peak on your cheek. You grinned happily, sitting at the dining table and eating your breakfast while you watched Noya dance about the kitchen and cleaning the used dishes. “I have a surprise for you!” He announced, running out the room like a hyperactive puppy. When he returned, he held your scarf and hat, messily putting them on you before pulling you out the chair, the cold air hitting you instantly when you reached outside.    
“Noya! I don’t have my coat or shoes on!”    
“I just need you to stand at the door!” Noya stated, no longer pulling you away, reaching the driveway. You hadn’t noticed at first but when Noya landed on his ass you burst into laughter. While rubbing his ass and pouting, he explained that at 2am the night before he made its way outside to throw water on the driveway, hoping it would turn to ice before you woke up. “I know how much you love ice skating, and I know this isn’t the same but it’s the thought that counts right?” The smile on your face was clear as day as you quickly gestured for him to come back to you all excitedly. 

When he finally reached you, you jumped into his arms, squealing your thank you to him. His thought process at times just made you fall in love with him even more, which you didn’t know was possible anymore, but here you were, falling deeply in love again with Noya. 

As soon as you got dressed appropriately for the weather you were out on the ice, squealing and giggling as you nearly fell on your ass multiple times. Noya - who was amazing at balance - helped you by holding his hands, keeping you up while also having a cheeky grab of your ass. 

“Do you ever miss your volleyball days?” 

Noya thought for a bit as the two of you sat in the snow after spending hours on the ice. 

“Sometimes I do, but I wanted to do more, go into more things - while I was the best Libero at times,” he chuckled, “If I continued, I wouldn’t have met you.” Your heart felt warm as you giggled at his comment, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. You went to stand up, but Noya gripped your chin, making you look at him and kissing your lips slowly. He took the time to savour the kiss before pulling away, a grin on his lips as his thumb rubbed against your chin. You giggled, your cheeks becoming red in embarrassment, yet Noya continued to grin, sending your stomach into a fit of butterflies. 

He helped you up, pulling you back inside to help dry you off considering the two of you had been in the freezing snow, your clothes now damp and a sniffle leaving your nose, making it so Noya spent the next half an hour trying to warm you up with his crazy amount of body heat that you will forever be grateful for. 

Once the two of you had dried off and were now in comfy pjs, the two of you decided to bake some cookies to enjoy later after dinner. 

You watched with curiosity as you watched Noya whisk the ingredients together to make the dough for the cookies. But what you were observing was in fact his tense arm muscles from the actions, making your core heat up slightly as thoughts began to fill your head about Noya. Your cheeks were beginning to heat up as Noya turned to look at you, a smirk filling his features at your flushed face. “Like what you see, my little monster.” You began to stutter to make up an excuse, but it was no luck as Noya picked you up, placing you on the counter, his hands securely on your hips with a hum from his lips. You became even more flushed at the sudden change of mood in the kitchen, but you didn’t hate it at all. In fact, it was what you wanted as Noya pulled your hips in, pressing his already hard length in between your legs. A small gasp left your lips as he spoke, “What can I say? I’ve been needy for my little monster, but I wanted to wait till you wanted it~ just like always.” He purred in your ear, kissing it once his words echoed in your ear. 

You whimpered, nodding your head as he began to trail kisses down your neck, using his teeth to nibble lightly at your skin, his actions leaving a trail of small hickeys as your skin was so sensitive. 

“Why don’t we get a little creative, my little monster.” You looked at him with curiosity as you watched him grab the can of whipped cream and honey, your eyes widening as he stuck his finger in the honey before placing the finger in front of your mouth, indicating for you to open your mouth. When you did, he stuck his honey covered fingers into your mouth, the instant sweetness of the honey hitting your taste buds as he told you to start sucking on them, “Enjoy the flavour, my little monster, because this is just the beginning.” A moan escaped you as he pulled you back in, returning to his original position between your legs. 

His fingers never left your mouth, only leaving to retrieve more honey for you to suck his fingers dry of. With his other hand, he drizzled some honey on your neck, the stickiness present on your skin as he began to lick that spot, sending shivers up your spine before sucking the rest off in a hungry manner. Your moans made him stay on your skin even after the honey was done, because he preferred the flavour of your skin so much more than the honey. 

In a sudden haze, your shirt was now off and on the kitchen floor, Christmas music playing in the background as you watched Noya cover your already erect nipples with whipped cream, a moan leaving your lips at the sudden coldness which made Noya chuckle before grabbing your tender breast before diving into your cream covered nipple, using his tongue to slowly remove the cream from your breast, his other hand massaging your breast carelessly. He was being sloppy with his actions, but it didn’t bother you, since the two of you could even enjoy some shower sex later on. 

He moved onto the second nipple, this time his actions were even slower as he teased you with his tongue, a whine escaping your mouth. “You call me the monster but you’re being the monster right now.” He laughed, pulling away from your nipple so that his face was in front of yours, a sense of cheekiness in his eyes. 

“Oh babe, you know this is nothing compared to my teasing normally. Thought I’d be somewhat good for the holidays, right?” You giggled, finding your hands in his hair as he kissed you passionately, his hands gripping your hips hard, your chest pressed up against his. You couldn’t have been anymore closer to him, but the both of you  **_needed_ ** to be somehow closer to one another. 

With his sneaky hands, he had managed to get your bottoms off, your naked body now exposed to him, your folds dripping for his tongue as he pulled away from the kiss, both of your faces flushed due to how intense the kiss really was, chests moving rapidly to catch your breath. 

Noya grabbed one more ingredient which was chocolate spread, using his thumb this time to cover it in the chocolate before he gripped your jaw lightly with his hand, his thumb pressed against your lips as he waited for you to open your mouth. When you finally did, Noya placed a kiss on your forehead as he muttered, “ _ Good girl.”  _

The noise that left you made Noya hum with satisfaction as his other hand travelled to your dripping sex, massaging your clit very slightly, teasing you with his fingers as your legs without thinking began to spread more for him. Noya could tell you were enjoying this by how your mouth sucked harder on his fingers, and without warning, his fingers entered your hole, a gasp leaving your mouth followed by a moan. His fingers worked magic as he began to also use his mouth on your still erected nipple. Your core was building up with complete passion as he worked his fingers into you. It hadn’t been long, but the intense pleasure you felt from multiple areas was making you go over the edge. You were going to release, but the sudden stop made you whine out to Noya - he was going to edge you. 

Using the chocolate spread, he used his fingers to speer it on your inner thigh, the stickiness making you squirm slightly. With his eager tongue, he began to lick the chocolate off your inner thighs, gripping your thighs with his hands to hold you in place while you squirmed. 

You were waiting for his tongue to touch your wetness, but it never came. The anticipation was killing you, making you quake more with neediness.    
“Noya… I swear, are you going to edge me?” To which he laughed, getting up from the floor, his face once again in front of yours as he hummed before taking his shirt off. Your eyes always took in his features, his toned muscles from those years of volleyball. Noya was one to keep fit even after quitting and the sight was quite fascinating to see. He knew you enjoyed the view, but he also did it for himself in the long run. The only thoughts running through your head in that moment was to lick honey off his pecks, licking your lips at the lewd thoughts. But your mind stopped when you saw the look Noya had in his eyes, a loving and tint of nervousness in those beautiful eyes of his.    
“Are you okay, Noya?” You asked, suddenly worried that you had done something wrong. But Noya smiled, a chuckle leaving him as he scratched the back of his neck.    
  
“I’m fine I just… This wasn’t the way I planned this but, seeing you like this just took my breath away.” Your cheeks began to burn, your eyes wide at his sudden mood change. “We’ve been together for five years now and every day has been nothing but joy in my life. You’re my little monster, but you’re also my little blessing too.” You watched with wide eyes as Noya reached into his back pocket, pulling out something that you couldn’t tell what it was at first glance. But when Noya held it properly, it was a small ring that had a small number four shaped into it, Noya’s number in his Volleyball days. “This wasn’t the way I wanted to do this, but as I said before, I just wanted to do it when you were being yourself.” Noya stared into his eyes, a smile on his face. “Will my little monster be my little wife?” 

Breathless was all you could describe the moment as you sat on the counter, your eyes pricking with tears as Noya eagerly waited for your answer, to which you finally did give him one. “Yu… yes. Yes, I’ll be your little wife if it means you get to be my little husband.” Tears streamed down your face as Noya placed the ring on the correct finger, a whine escaping his lips. “I’m not little!” To which you found yourself laughing at his comment. You never thought he would propose to you, a shock for you really. But you loved the man with all your heart, and having him as your husband excited you, because he truly was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with.

That was when he kissed you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you in, kissing you hard and passionately, to which you responded in the same way. A moan left your lips as he pulled away, a cheeky grin back on his face. “Now… should we get back to it? I sensed someone wanted to lick honey off me?” Your face burned bright red as he spoke your thoughts out loud, a heartfelt laugh coming from Noya as he poured some honey on his chest, giving you the gesture to have a taste - and you did. Using your tongue, you began to lick the sticky content from his chest, his hands gripping your hair as you continued to taste the honey on his skin, a slight moan being heard from him. You jumped off the counter, his hands still in your hair as you began to trail kisses down his stomach, pulling his pants off to reveal his hard length. 

Grabbing the whipped cream, you giggled as a moan left Noya’s mouth at the sudden coldness on his hard cock. Without hesitation, your mouth found its way around Noya’s length, the whipped cream filling your mouth as you began to work your mouth up and down his length. His hands gripped your hair harder, helping you move up and down his length as the moans began to echo the room more. 

Once all the whipped cream was cleared, you went to get more, but Noya stopped you, pulling you up to him and kissing you again, the taste of whipped cream in the kiss as his cock throbbed with precum. No words were exchanged as Noya pulled away, grabbing your hips and turning you around so that you bent over the counter, your wetness spread for him to see as he slowly slid himself into you, both of your moans being heard in the room as he gripped your hair with one hand, covering the other hand with honey before shoving his fingers in your mouth as he began to pound into you, each thrust being hard and slow, like he wanted you to feel his cock deep inside you. His fingers in your mouth muffled your moans as you sucked the sweetness of his fingers. Noya’s moans became in rhythm with yours as the pleasure began to build up in both of you.    
  
“My… little monster… taking my cock so well… and sucking my fingers so nicely…”    
  
His thrusts became faster and harder as your cunt began to clamp around his length, nearing close to your release which didn’t slow Noya down. His strokes were becoming sloppy as he began to reach his climax, his name leaving your lips during this passionate time. He pulled his fingers away, wanting to hear you moan his name as you finally released onto his cock, your hands gripping the counter hard as you clamped around his cock. But Noya didn’t give you a chance to rest as he kept going with his thrusts before he finally reached his own climax, cumming hard into your dripping cunt and painting the walls of your insides, his release making you moan with him as you felt the hot liquid inside you. 

Slowly, Noya pulled out, his breath along with yours heavy as he pulled you back up, pressing your naked body against his as he took a moment to get his breath back before pressing his tender lips onto yours, taking a moment to show his love in the long needy kiss. What felt like hours, he finally pulled his lips away, a smirk on his lips as he noticed both of your skins being sticky from the honey, whipped cream and chocolate.    
  
“Shall we go shower, my Funny Honey?” Which sent you into a fit of laughter as he pulled you away, a hot shower and steamy shower sex awaiting the two of you on the cold winter night. 

The cookies could always wait. 


End file.
